


Soup

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [30]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Probably Crack, Sickfic, soup as a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: The flu sucks





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somanyfandomsicantpick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somanyfandomsicantpick/gifts).

Jack woke up coughing and knew he was fucked. Within a few hours he had thrown up twice, called coach, and cancelled his lunch plans with Jeff, which probably bummed him out more than it should have. Unfortunately, his entire body ached and he was too exhausted to get out of bed, so there wasn’t much he could do about it. He was understandably surprised when he heard a knock on his door an hour after practice would’ve gotten out. He couldn’t be bothered to open it, so he knew who it was once the visitor unlocked the door himself.

“Jeff, I’m back here!” 

Jeff Skinner walked into Jack’s room and immediately looked concerned. Before he could say anything, Jack waved him off.

“I’m fine, it’s all good. Why are you here, though? I told you I was sick?”

“I know,” Jeff’s smile made a reappearance. “I figured I’d swing by and make sure you’re still alive. Oh! And I brought soup! Let me go warm some up for you.”

And with that, Jeff turned on his heel and walked back to the kitchen. Jack sat up and immediately felt like death personified, but persevered through it. He could smell the soup before Jeff even walked in and his mouth started watering.

“Dude, where’d you get that from? It smells like heaven.” 

“I, uh, I made it?” A faint blush crept up Jeff’s cheeks and Jack felt his heart skip a beat. He almost questioned why Jeff would go through such lengths for him, but he really wanted the soup so he kept it to himself.

“Thanks man, you really didn’t have to do that. I’m glad you did though!” Jack rushed to reassure him, and the grin he got in return was worth the embarrassment. Jeff handed him the soup, and Jack began to inhale it to Jeff’s obvious delight.

“I’m glad you like it, but you should slow down. I don’t want you to get any more sick.”

Jack did slow down, but the soup was still gone faster than he wanted it to be. Jeff assured him that there was more in a container in his fridge, and he took Jack’s bowl back to the kitchen. Jack figured that would be it, but Jeff came back and sat on the edge of Jack’s bed and started detailing what had happened at practice, both the productive aspects and the funnier ones, and went on to talk about his plans for the week. They sat there talking until Jeff’s phone went off and he jumped off of Jack’s bed. 

“Shit, sorry Jack, I forgot I told my mom I would call her today and I didn’t mean to stay this long.” 

Jack took out his own phone to discover that Jeff had been there well over two hours.

“Don’t worry about it, go talk to your mom. Thanks for the soup.”

“No problem. I hope you feel better soon!”

Jack’s heart hurt a bit when Jeff began walking towards the door. It was nice to have some company, and he had to admit that the company being Jeff made it a lot better, but he knew he couldn’t stay forever. Just before Jeff walked through the door, he turned around and looked at Jack, a bit of hope on his face.

“Hey, I really like spending time with you, and I was just wondering- and you can say no, of course, if you don’t want to- but I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to get dinner sometime? With me?” 

Jack was a bit stunned. Did he mean… no, he couldn’t. But what if? His lack of an immediate response must’ve given Jeff the wrong idea, because he looked down at his shoes and shrugged.

“Just forget about it. It didn’t mean anything.”

Oh hell no, Jack was not letting this chance go.

“What if I wanted it to?”

Jeff’s eyes snapped to Jack’s and he began to smile.

“Yeah?” He asked, excitement evident in his voice.

“Yeah,” Jack said with a smile. “I’d love to get dinner with you sometime. Preferably when I’m not dying, but yeah.”

Jeff grinned at him again.

“It’s a date, then.” Jack smiled back, and Jeff hesitated a moment before moving to Jack’s side and kissing his forehead. “Goodbye, Jack.”

“Bye, Skins.” Warmth radiated throughout Jack’s body, and not the sick kind. He watched Jeff leave, and once he heard the door close, he settled back into bed. A date. He was going on a date with Jeff. Maybe getting the flu was worth it after all.


End file.
